NOODLES CAN'T BE BEAT
Yeah, yeah, we're gonna bring it down like this y'all! I'm gonna let my man Parappa know that noodles rule the world Yeah, yeah, that lil' slippery thing tastes so good all the time Yeah, yeah, that's right It goes a little something like this Stay with me now, here we go In parenthesis, let me stress the fact clearly No matter what the deal, I crave for this dearly The so-called noodles that you find in spaghetti Are sweeter than idols, do damage like machetes Without a doubt, I got da flow, comin at ya live, Bring the place alive, every single day I jive With the though comes my direct actions Ask my followers, they'll say it's an addiction Slurp it, suck it, I know you all like it Slurp it, suck it, I know we all like it Smell it, taste it, pasta in a market Smell it, taste it, fruit in a basket Chinese, Italian, Thai or Jamacian Mexican, Egyptian, English, Korean Anything goes, even Hawaiian Anything goes, even Alaskan Long and chewy, occasionally gooey The best things in life taste good with chop suey Eight minutes to boil and two minutes to eat Admit it kid, you know noodles can't be beat Roll it on your spoon, create your own boom Roll it on my spoon, create my own boom I betcha didn't know noodles' the rules I betcha didn't know there are no rules Sushi, burgers, they all taste good Pizza, burritos, they all taste good As long as they got noodles, the king of all foods As long as they love food, then any thing's cool Hip hop music with an old school twist I keep the place intact and do a rap like this You can use a spoon, fork, knife or even chopsticks Come on kid, get down with the mix N, double O, D, L, E, S C, double O, K, I, E, S Great tasting pasta, blow to your chest Great tasting sweets, blow to my chest Ramen, udon, soba, you name it Brownies, a pie, a shake, you name it Any type of noodles you like, yes I got it Any type of sweets you like, yes I got it Whatever your thoughts may be, I'm bound to be The king of all foods with my noodles as the key Full of pride, and glory way up above, ('Cause) here I come y'all, full of noodles and love Noodles are the best, no doubt can't deny, Taste better than water, but don't ask me why Noodles are the best, no doubt can't deny, Taste better than water, but don't ask you why But then again, many things can be tasty, Corn bread, potatoes, rice and even pastries But then again, many things can be tasty, Corn bread, potatoes, rice and even pastries Then why do I love noodles so dearly? It makes no sense, I must've sounded real eerie Then why do you love noodles so dearly? It makes no sense, you must've sounded real eerie Thanks brother for lettin' me understand That a man must understand to keep his options open You're welcome brother for lettin' you understand That a man must understand to keep his options open Parappa: See? Noodles aren't the only food around you know! Col. Noodles: Yeah, you're right! I'm up for some noodle sushi! Category:Top 10 Anime Songs Category:Songs